


Slow Dancing

by wolfie_slays



Series: Starker Tumblr Drabbles [11]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Boys In Love, M/M, Slow Dancing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 14:25:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16578230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfie_slays/pseuds/wolfie_slays
Summary: Tony and Peter slow dance after sex because they're sappy as hell





	Slow Dancing

“Stop thinking.” Peter mumbled as Tony trailed his fingers up and down the younger boy’s arm, the calloused roughness of his fingers causing Peter’s muscles to twitch. “I can hear you.”

“Sorry.” Tony chuckled lowly. “Can’t help it. Just thinking about how beautiful you are.”

Tony watched as a flush spread across Peter’s face, before he buried his face in Tony’s bare chest, hiding his embarrassment. Tony smiled softly, running his fingers through soft brown curls until Peter’s breathing evened out. 

They were silent for a while, and the older man was almost convinced his fiancé had fallen asleep, until the song in the background changed to something slow and romantic that Tony couldn’t quite put his finger on.

“Dance with me?” Peter mumbled, lifting his head. “I don’t think I’ve ever danced properly before.”

“Dance?” Tony asked cryptically. “You want to dance? _Now?_ ”

“C’mon.” Peter smiled. “It’ll be good practice for the wedding.”

Peter wriggled out from Tony’s embrace, swinging his legs over the side of the bed before looking over his shoulder and giving his fiancé the best puppy-dog eyes he could manage. Tony chuckled and shook his head fondly, before crawling out of bed to go and stand in front of Peter, taking his hand and pulling him up. 

Peter wrapped his arms around Tony’s neck, resting his head on the man’s shoulder as they swayed to the music, Peter giggling an apology as he stepped on Tony’s foot, stumbling slightly. 

“We’re going to have to get you dancing lessons before the wedding.” Tony smiled, leaning back to spin Peter around. “You really are abysmal.”

“Can’t you teach me?” Peter questioned, looking up into Tony’s eyes. “I know you can dance. You do ballroom.”

“Did. Past tense.” Tony corrected. “And ballet.”

“See, you _can_ dance.” 

“Hush.” Tony grinned, pressing a soft kiss to Peter’s lips. “You’re a pain.”

“But you love me?”

“So much.”

Peter smiled contentedly, laying his head back on Tony’s shoulder as he let the older man move him around, swaying gently in time to the soft music. 

“You’re gorgeous.” Peter mumbled, tracing his fingers down Tony’s bare chest. “I’m so happy I get to marry you.”

“Well that’s good, because you’re stuck with me now.”

“And there’s no place I’d rather be, Tony.”


End file.
